Inevitable
by Vivis99
Summary: De mis mejores amigas de mi vida y la que no cambiaría por nada del mundo seria... Robin. Se que se quedaron con la boca abierta y se les hace imposible creer eso, pero es cierto. Se preguntaran ¿Y Momoko? ¿Que pasa con Miyako? les sigo teniendo el mismo aprecio, pero ella me comprende mejor que nada y ahora que he terminado con Butch.


Inevitable.

Holiguiiss mi gente... hermosa, preciosa y llena de vida... bueno este fic. esta raris por dos cosas 1°Kaoru es la que dirige este fic. que para mi es raris y 2°Lo saque de improviso donde menos pensaba inspirarme afuerita de la escuela... chan chaan chaaan...Ok hay que empezar... Este fic esta hecho de humor y romance Vallartense(lo que es raris también ya que este es un paraíso para los jotos, osea gays .-.), Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten .-.

* * *

_**Inevitable**_

* * *

_**Kaoru Matsubara**_

De mis mejores amigas de mi vida y la que no cambiaría por nada del mundo seria... Robin. Se que se quedaron con la boca abierta y se les hace imposible creer eso, pero es cierto. Se preguntaran ¿Y Momoko? ¿Que pasa con Miyako? les sigo teniendo el mismo aprecio, pero ella me comprende mejor que nada y ahora que he terminado con Butch.

Otra vez impresionados, descuiden lo voy a recuperar, me siento tan solitaria desde que termine con él, por una absurda y estúpida broma, y de mal gusto si se me permite, eso tono ya no me debo de juntar mucho con Miyako, porque me sale lo educado.

Bueno lo que paso es que Mitch me entrego una foto en el celular de Kojiro(Butch) donde aparecía Himeko semi-desnuda, lo que no sabia era que el idiota de Mitch le pagaron para robar el celular de Kojiro y poner esa foto, me sentí engaña, sabiendo que se "acuesta" con esa persona y no conmigo, porque no hemos llegado a 3 base y ya es una relación de 2 años.

Así que le fui infiel a Kojiro delante de el con Mitch, solo nos besamos y el casi lo mata, debí dejarlo que lo hiciera por engañarme. Pero cuando le explique a Robin el porque termine con Butch(Sabe que es un RRBZ), se dirigió con Mitch y lo sedujo, cuando se le paro el pantalón, lo amarro con un hilo dental:

**Robin:Hijo de Perra, enbustero y mal creado, o me dices la verdad o vete despidiendo de tu horrible enjendro-**como arma traía un alaciador de cabello, era muy obvio le iba a quemar su amiguito.

**Mitch:NO, NO, NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR, ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, HIMEKO ME PAGO PARA QUE ROBARA EL CELULAR DE KOJIRO Y PUSIERA ESA FOTO, Y CUANDO ME LA ENVIO ME ANDABA MASTU...-**le puso una cinta adhesiva la boca.

Me sentí engañada y culpable, y más aun el trabaja en el mismo restaurante que yo, así que no me dirigía la palabra, que alivio que Robin tuvo una idea, aunque para mi seria vergonzoso:

**:Rob, ¿crees que funcione esto?-**estaba nerviosa, tenia el bajo que me regalo él en mi cumpleaños, era de un verde intenso. Vestía con una falda negra, medias de hilos negros, unas zapatillas de tacones un poco altos, una playera verde sin mangas ni tirantes, los ojos remarcados de negro y los labios pintados de rojo.

**Robin:Si, ¿cuando te fallado, Kao?-**dijo irónica, tenia su pelo normal, ya toda la escuela sabía que era TMS, una de sus típicas playeras moradas con mangas que dejan ver los hombros y el ombligo, short de mezclilla, guantes medios negros, converse negros y una guitarra negra, la primera que le regalo su madre a la cual llama "Sombra"**-Listos, **_**The Black Mystery Hobos-**_le grito a mis cuñados.

**Masaru(Brick) y Makoto(Boomer):¿Como nos convensiste de esto?-**tenían una playera de su respectivo color, pantalón de mazclilla y converse de su color. Masaru estaba con una guitarra eléctrica roja y Makoto detrás de una batería azul.

**Robin:Porque si no lo hacen, les diré a sus novias con que se depilan los enjendros pegados en sus cuerpos llamados entrepierna...-**

**Masaru y Makoto:Listos-**gritaron muy rápido.

No encontrábamos afuera de la casa de mis cuñados, en frente de la ventada de mi chico verde, Robin empezó a tocar, eso significaba que tendría que cantar:

**:**

Si es cuestión de confesar

No se preparar café

Y no entiendo de Fútbol

(**la verdad es que si lo entiendo, solo que así va la canción**)

Creo que alguna vez fui infiel

Juego mal hasta el parqués

Y jamas uso reloj

Y para ser mas franca,

Nadie piensa en ti

Como lo hago yo,

Aunque te de lo mismo

(**Se agregan los demás instrumentos**)

Si es cuestión de confesar

Nunca duermo antes de diez

Ni me baño los domingos

La verdad es que también

Lloró una vez al mes,

Sobre todo cuando hay frío

Conmigo no es nada fácil,

Ya debes saber

Me conoces bien

(Sin ti todo es tan aburrido)

**(Coro):**

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver_

_Lluvia caer_

_Y cada día que pasa es_

_Uno mas parecido a ayer_

_No encuentro forma_

_Alguna de olvidarte_

_Porque... seguir_

_Amándote, es Inevitable._

**:**

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_Cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_Empezar por uno mismo_

_Ya sabrás la situación_

_Aquí todo esta peor_

_Pero al menos aun respiro_

_No tienes que decirlo,_

_No vas a volver_

_Te conozco bien_

_(Ya buscare que hacer conmigo)_

_(...)_

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_Cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_Empezar por uno mismo_

No apareció en la ventana, ni siquiera un mechón de su cabellera negra, le sentí triste, de verdad había pensado en que me él me perdonaría y creo que ni yo podre perdonarme esto.

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, pensé que era Rob, intentando consolarme, me di media vuelta, y lo que sentí fue unos labios cálidos besandome como nunca, conozco esos labios mejor que nadie, al quitarnos por falta de respiración:

**Kojiro:Te perdono-**dijo abrazandome, como amo que sea muy cursi conmigo y rudo con los demás.

**:Gracias... y Rob, gracias a ti-**le dije a mi amiga.

**Kojiro:¿Quieres ser la madrina de bodas?-**me quede con cara de "nunca cambies".

**:Y dile a B ¿Si puede ser el padrino?-**le seguí el juego.

**Robin:MIERDA, HOY TENGO UN VIDEOCHAT CON ÉL, ADIÓS Y ESPERO QUE SEA UNA PAREJA MUY FELIZ...-**se fue corriendo.

Se que esta muy triste porque volvió a U.S.A B, pero aun así la puedo animar ya que después de todo le debo una enorme.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:Espero que les vaya a gustar..

Yo:No olviden decirnos quien es el autor de la canción...

Vivis:¿Que no es obvio?...

Yo:Lo se pero aun así entrele a esto...

Las tres:Dejen REVIEWS...


End file.
